What now?
by kagomeissakura
Summary: Theres a new girl in town and she stiring up affections in town.H ow will our nijas figure out there feelings? is it love or lust
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Totally new angle on this one folks:)

Chapter One

"I HAVE TO HURRY!" Sakura yelled inside her head. She was running down the street in a mad rush to the bridge. There was supposed to be a new person joining team seven and she didn't want to be late. When she got there she found that she was the only one there.

"Typical." she sighed and leaned on a pole. Sakura stood there for about five minutes when she saw someone coming.

The person had long blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a white spaghetti strap and a pair of green shorts that matched their eyes. 'The new girl' she thought. When the girl got closer Sakura saw that she had on white knee socks and white shoes with green strips, she had a on a green hair bow, she was also sucking on a lollipop. Sakura kind of felt plain standing there because that girl was very beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Misato Tamahashi. Your Sakura right?" said the blonde waving to Sakura.

"Yeah." said Sakura lamely. Misato looked around.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh their always late just give it another hour."

They didn't have to wait long because in the distance there was Sasuke coming up. Sakura waved hello to him and tried to introduce Misato but all he did was say 'Hn'. Misato didn't really care she just jumped up onto the railing and dangled her feet over the edge. In about another half hour Naruto came up to the bridge. Misato turned her head to Sakura

"Who's that?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh that's just Naruto, he's really annoying."

"He doesn't look annoying."

"Yes he is."

Naruto was coming closer into view so now she had a better view.

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"He's hot!"

Sakura rolled her eyes but not before getting a good look at her teammate. Maybe it was a trick of light but Naruto kinda of cute. Sasuke had heard the conversation and felt a tinge of jealousy, normally girls were all over him but this one just ignored him completely.

"Hi!" Naruto said cheerfully to his teammates and turned his attention to the new girl.

"Oh, Tsunde told me about you, your Misato Tamahashi right?"

"Yeah." she said barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong are you losing your voice?"

Misato blushed and looked down at her feet. When she was about to respond but their sensi had just showed up.

"No training today instead, meet back here at 7pm with a night bag. In the meantime your mission is to get to know each other. That includes you Sasuke."

And disappeared. Everyone looked at each other.

"Does he do this often?" Misato asked.

"unfortunately." said Naruto and Misato tried to suppress a giggle.

"Alright why don't we show you around town?" suggested Sakura.

"O.k." Misato said happy to spend time with Naruto.

So they walked on with Sasuke lagging behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Hey Sakura, where are we going?" called Misato. She had just finished her lollipop and was chewing on the gum which had lost its taste a long time ago. Sakura just turned around and shrugged.

"Don't as me, ask Naruto. I'm just following him."

Misato let out a sigh. They were supposed to be giving her a tour of the town, but what started our as fun turned tedious very quickly. She looked over at Sasuke to find that he was looking at her. She quickly took her gaze away and concentrated on an ant that was following them. Actually Misato thought Sasuke was weird, he was so quiet. The most that you could get out of him was 'Hn' which is very vague.

What Misato didn't notice was that there was a rock in her way and tripped over thinking about how strange ants were and fell on her face.

"OW! Crap that hurts!" Misato cried.

Naruto and Sakura had turned to see what had happened.

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto holding out a hand to help her up. She blushed slightly but took it. Misato searched the area for the culprit to find the evil rock. When she did she yelled at it.

"You stupid, evil rock!" and kicked it but hurt her toe in the process.

"Ow! Dang it!"

Shawn smiled at her antics. This smile did not escape the surprise of Sakura and Naruto nor did it escape Misato.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Misato.

"You fell on your ass." He smirked.

"Stop smiling or I'll wipe that smirk off your face!"

Sasuke was shocked for a moment for that remark. No one ever talked to him like that, but he quickly.

"At least I didn't fall flat on my ass!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh is Mimi gonna cry?"

"Mimi's gonna kick your pompous ass!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They were right in front of each now, nose to nose. Misato stood glaring and Sasuke smiled.

"I know you want me." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Misato looked like she had been slapped.

"Like I would ever want you!" she whispered back and slapped him so hard it left a red hand print.

After the fight she felt pumped. 'Sasuke is such an asshole!'. Sasuke was feeling pumped too. 'Why does she make me feel this way?' he asked himself. He looked up to find her chatting away with Naruto. 'This is not the way its supposed to go! Normally girls are to fall for me, not that loser!'. Then he heard her laugh, a nice bright laugh, 'its supposed to be me that makes her laugh not him'. Sasuke clenched his fist. 'Its just a girl why am I so worked up?'

_**A/N:I need ten reviews if you guys want another chappie!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sakura and Misato were making their way to the bridge with their bags in tow. Sakura kept wondering about why they were supposed to be here and Misato was wondering if Naruto liked her or not.

Misato and Sakura had become fast friends within the time they had spent together. You wouldn't have known they had just met unless you asked them. They were heading closer to the bridge and saw some other people waiting there to with bags.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked one of the strangers.

"No idea." Said one of them. Sakura glanced at Misato and then hit herself on the forehead.

"I almost forgot, everyone this is Misato, Misato this is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Shikamaru Naru."

Misato waved hello to everyone and they all waved back.

—5 minutes later—

Sasuke was walking up the bridge thinking about how stupid this all was when he heard laughter from the middle of the bridge. Then he heard Misato's voice above the rest.

"It's true he walks around with a stick up his ass!"

More laughter, Kiba and Shikamaru were on the ground in hysterics, Neji was smirking, Tenten and Hinata were holding their sides, and Ino and Sakura was trying not to laugh but were failing miserably. Sasuke snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"What's so funny?"

This had caught her by surprise so she instinctively reacted by drop-kicking him. When she realized that it was Sasuke she let out a small oops.

"What the hell was that for!" Sasuke yelled rubbing his sore head. Misato suddenly didn't feel regret any more and started to yell back.

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me baka!"

"Who are you calling baka wench?!"

"You!"

"Well thanks I'll be sure to send you a thank-you card!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault you dropped on your head when you were a baby!"

"Maybe your getting mixed up Mimi!"

"Stop calling me Mimi!"

"Why, is Mimi gonna cry?!"

"Oh maybe I should cry for you, at least I'm not a uke!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Your name says it all! S a s UKE!"

"Your really annoying ya know that!"

"That's why everybody loves me."

They keep back and forth for about five minutes until Naruto showed up. Misato turned attention from Sasuke to Naruto in a second.

"Hi Naruto!" She waved.

"Hey Misato! What's wrong with Sasuke?"

Sakura quickly answered "He and Misato have been arguing for the past five minutes non stop."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock "Five minutes? You've never spoken for more than two at the longest."

Sasuke just gave him a look that said ' if you say any thing else I'll kill you'

Just then Kakashi appeared with a scroll. Ok you guys all have a mission. It more like a working together type thing. So that on missions ya don't kill each other." Everybody looked at Misato and Sasuke. "Anyway, you guys will be stuck together in a house for two months, if you don't get along by the end we will make it longer. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Ok you have clothes in your rooms and also you guys will be sharing rooms too! On this scroll I have the names of people you would probably kill if they went on a mission with you, and also people you need to get to know. There is a map of the house in there to. Sayonara!"

When Kakashi poofed away everyone crowed around the scroll.

**_ROOMS_**

_**Haruno, Sakura Uzumaki, Naruto**_

_**Inuzuka, Kiba Hyuga, Hinata**_

_**Yamanaka, Ino Naru, Shikamaru**_

_**Hyuga, Neji Tenten**_

_**Uchiha, Sasuke Tamahashi, Misato **_

When everyone saw the last two names on the list and looked at the two victims. Misato

looked as through she had been slapped in the face five times and then denied to touch her face. Sasuke on the other hand had a small smirk on his face.

"No, I'm not sharing a room with Sas-uke!"

"Who said I wanted to share a room with you anyway Mimi?!"

Misato just ignored him and said "Ok why don't we move on and get to this house?" Everyone nodded, not wanting to hear them fight again. Sakura held Naruto back and said. "Hey why don't you talk to Misato maybe she might be distracted enough to not fight with Sasuke." Naruto just nodded and walked up to her.

"Hey Misato."

Misato turned around to see Naruto running up toward her.

"Hm?"

"Would you mind if I walked with you?"

Misato blushed slightly but nodded.

"How do you like Kohana so far?"

"Wellll, it's ok I guess."

"Oh well it will grow on ya. Maybe a little too much though."

Misato giggled and looked up at the sky.

"Wow, back where I used to live you couldn't see the stars as clear as you can hear!"

Naruto looked up to and smiled.

"Well I've never noticed that before. I guess when you've been around something for your whole life you take stuff for granted."

Misato cocked her head at him.

"Ya know, you're the most mature guy I've ever met!"

Naruto just laughed.

"No, I'm not, trust me!"

Misato poked him in the arm playfully.

"Yeah right!"

They went on talking like that for five more minutes when Misato stopped.

"How far away is this place?"

"I'll give you a piggy back ride if you want me too."

Misato blushed

"No, I don't want to trouble you."

"It's ok."

"All right."

She climbed up onto his back nervously.

"Ready?" He said.

"Y-Y-Yes."

When they started off Misato started blushing deeper and deeper glad that she was on his back so that he couldn't see. After about two minutes she relaxed and laid her head down taking in the smell of his strawberry shampoo. While she was enjoying her ride, she didn't notice Sasuke spying on them in the distance.

Sasuke felt a surge of jealousy run trough him.

'Why do I feel this way? She's just a girl soon I'll get over her.'

Naruto had stopped and let Misato down in front of a big white house.

"We're here!" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Wow!" Whispered Mimi as she saw the grand house before her. Even though it was night time, she could see the details of the house. It was a traditional Japanese house. It had a stone walkway with bushes and Sakura trees surrounding the house as she and Nick walked up the stone path way Mimi let out a gasp, the house was made of dark ebony wood, and the screen was made of silk. Mimi rubbed her hands over the wood gently as through if it was roughly handled it would break.

Mimi and Nick waited for the others to catch up before going inside of it. As they came into their site the others experience the same thing they did as they walked up the stone pathway.

"What are we standing out here for? Lets go inside." Said Ino.

Everyone clambered into the house to find it just as beautiful as the outside. The walls had paintings of trees and temples all across the wall. Oriental rugs were spread out on the floor. There were candle lamps illuminating the room beautifully and several doors that led out of the room. Sakura clapped her hands and cleared her throat. "Lets all find our rooms okay, and then meet back her!" Everyone nodded at her suggestion and walked off toward the doors. Up close they could see their names imprinted on the door that they belonged to.

Misato walked all the way to the back a little worried because her room was so far. Sasuke was behind her admiring the way that her hips moved as she walked. Not paying attention he accidentally bumped into her; not noticing that she had stopped. He sent them both falling to the floor. The position they were in now was questionable, he was on top and she was on the bottom and he was on top.

They stayed liked that for a minute until Misato pushed Sasuke's chest.

"Get off Sas-uke!"

Sasuke, embarrassed crawled off of her. Mimi got up and dusted herself off and opened the door. The inside had two king size beds with white sheets, a window seat, a dresser, a door for the closet and another for the bathroom. Misato walked over to the bed closer to the window and jumped on it.

"I call this one!" Misato yelled.

Sasuke just shrugged and put his stuff on his bed. He didn't notice Misato run to the bathroom with her bag. Sakura walked into the room a second later and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Misato hurry, Ino wants to play a game!"

Misato came out of the bathroom with red cheer shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt. It then occurred to Sasuke that Sakura had on the same thing only in pink and white. His jaw dropped when he got a good look at her.

'Damn! Maybe she's not like other girls!'

He followed the girls out of the room and back to where they had started. Everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Hey Sasuke pay attention and stop staring at Misato's ass!" Yelled Kiba.

This caught him by surprise and he fell on Misato yet again causing her to land flat on her face. Misato felt something hard against her but and let out a scream.

"Get off!" She said. Sasuke got off blushing. Misato quickly took a spot far away from Sasuke.

"Ooooooookaaaaaaaayyyy!" Said Ino. "Lets get down to busyness! We shall play Truth, Dare, and make out."

"H-How do you play?" Asked Hinata.

"Well you know truth or dare, well make out you're supposed to make out with someone that the darer chooses for five minutes!" explained Ino.

Everyone had worried looks but no one wanted to be the chicken so Ino started off.

"Neji, truth or dare?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Nak, Truth, Dare,?" Asked Ino. Nak didn't want to be called a chicken and pick truth and Ino was crazy so he wouldn't pick make out so he said

"Dare."

"Alrighty then," said Ino thinking. "I dare you to, um, to be Tenten's personal lackey all week!"

"Fine." Said Neji trying very hard not to care that he was now a slave.

"Your turn Neji!"

"Fine, um, Shikamaru."

"Dare." Said Shikamaru.

"Okay I dare you to be active for a week."

"How trouble- yepe!"

"Your turn."

"Okay ,um, Misato."

"Truth." Said Misato not wanting to do a dare or Make out.

"Okay why did you scream after about five seconds when Sasuke fell on you?"

Misato started to blush and then mumbled something.

"What! We can't hear you?" Said Ino with her hand to her ear.

"HISTHINGWASONMYLEG!"She yelled very quickly.

"You have to slow down." Said Shikamaru.

"His thing was on my leg." Misato finally said looking down. Everyone cracked up laughing and Sasuke was hiding behind a chair.

"All right, um Tenten."

"Um dare."

" I dare you to,um, sing the Barney song to Neji! And do everything it says in the song!"

"_I love you,_

_you love me,_

_We're a happy family!_

_With a great big hug,_ Tenten gave Neji a hug and everybody laughed when he blushed.

_and_ _a kiss from me to you,_ Tenten gavehim a kiss on the cheek and he turned beat red.

_won't you say you love me too?"_

Everyone was rolling around with laughter except for the two victims.

"Okay! Sakura!"

"Make out." Said Sakura laughing and having no clue about what she just said until it was too late.

"Wait! I change my mind!"

"Toooooooo late!" Said Tenten. "Make out with Naruto!"

Everyone in the room perked up knowing how many times Sakura had turned Naruto down on dates.

"Fine." Said Sakura and she walked over to Naruto and took a seat in his lap and kissed him. Sakura slipped her tongue into his mouth and they started fighting for dominance. In about three minutes they heard her muffled moan. It went on like that for the whole time until the five minutes were up. Sakura was blushing when she went back to her seat and Naruto was looking like what happened.

"Okay um Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you call Misato Mimi?

"To get on her nerves."

"Why?"

"Because she gets on mine by calling me Sas-uke?"

"Why?"

"Because that's annoying."

"Why?"

"Because that's not my name."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a uke."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not gay."

"Ya could have fooled me!" Interrupted Misato.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because when we were taking a tour a bunch of fan girls came and you turned them all down. One wanted to have your baby."

"So."

"So that means your gay." Everyone heads were going back and forth through the argument.

"You wanna take this outside?"

"No thanks, you might rap me."

"You know your annoying."

"Why thank you! Now I know I did my job right and I can die in peace!"

"Misato truth or dare!"

"Make out! I can take anything you throw at me! "

" Make out with me."

" Oh hell no! You're a sick bastard."

" I thought you can take anything, Mimi?"

"I don't kiss ukes thank you very much."

"Here we go again with the uke thing."

"Not my fault your one Sas-uke!"

"Where did your parents go wrong?"

"THEY DIED!" Yelled Misato and she ran out the room. Everyone's heads stopped on Sasuke whose mouth was gapping open.

"Shawn, I think you went a little to far-" started Nick but Shawn just walked away to the room he shared with Mimi not acknowledging that he was spoken to. When he got to the room, he sank down onto his bed.

'What happened out there?'

'**_You acted like a jerk toward Mimi'_** replied his consciences.

'I asked her to make out with me? Why?'

'_**You like her that's why'**_

'No, I don't. I normally don't say mor than two words to my teammates, what makes her so special?'

'_**Maybe you should go and check on her'**_

'no.'

'_**Why?'**_

'because I'll just say the wrong thing like earlier'

'_**what ever you say...Sas-uke'**_

Meanwhile

_flashback_

_MISATO TAMAHASHI COME TO THE OFFICE_

_Misato walked past the stares of her classmates and out of the classroom to the office. Through the glass door she could see her farther. When she open the door and got a look at him she saw his hair was very messy and his eyes were red. He took her hand and led out to the parking lot not even looking at her._

'_Dad?' Asked Misato._

'_Misato, this might be hard to understand but, well, your mother is dead. She was in the crossfire of two Ninjas and got a kunai through her heart.'_

_Misato tried to search her farther eyes for comfort but he wouldn't even look at her. The words 'dead' kept repeating her head. Just this morning she told her mom that she would see her later but now she would not be able to even see her. Misato ran from her farther and he didn't say anything. When she had gotten back home, she found a note on the fridge. She picked the note up it contained: _

_**Dear Misato,**_

_**I'm sorry to say that I can't be with you anymore. You remind me too much of your mother. The way you laugh is the way she laughs, the way you say whatever comes to your mind is what she does too. I'm afraid that I would only hurt you and I don't want that for you. There are leftovers in the fridge and money on the t.v. don't worry I tell your mother you said Hi.** _

_**Love,**_

_**Dad**_

_The way he had written the note was like he was going to get some milk. Misato ran to her parents' room only to find her farther hanging from the ceiling fan with a smile on his face._

_end of flashback_

'Shawn is such a jerk!' Thought Mimi. 'Why does he say such idiot things'

'I know I'LL give him what he wants and then hurt him!'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The others by the time Misato came in the other were tipsy except for Sasuke who was bruting in the room.

'Good radiance!' She thought.

Misato drank one maybe four bottles of whatever was in the white unlabeled glass. By the time she was done she had forgotten about proper manners and was swaying bak to her room. In the hallway she found Hinata making out with Kiba.

"Ooooooo!" She said childishly and pointed at them laughing but they paid her no mind. She was still giggling. As she walked in she saw Sasuke on his bed and he jerked his head up when he saw her.

"Oh." She moaned and rolled back her head. "It's you."

Misato's bra and spaghetti were hanging off her shoulder. She walked towards Sasuke's bed and tripped over nothing and fell on top of him.

"Oops!" She said and started to giggle uncontrollably. When she finally settled down, Sasuke was about to say something but she but a finger to his lips.

"Ssh." She whispered. Misato then got on top of him strataling his hips with her legs. Sasuke could see straight down her shirt now.

"Sasuke," she said seductively. "I never got to do what you asked me.

"That's all right, I was just playing." Sasuke said starting to get nervous.

"No, I never back down from a challenge."

She lowered her face to his and started to kiss him. His hands started to venture to the butt that he had been staring at for the longest and she let out a moan at his touch. Misato lifted and took off her shirt and Sasuke started to suck her neck and she giggled. She then kissed him again and he put his tongue in her mouth and explored. Misato then got off of him and sat up straight.

"Sorry, but your five minutes are up." She said and walked out the door leaving her shirt on the bed.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head in confusion.

'What the hell just happened?'

'**You just got seduced by Misato'**

'Anyway I don't care she was probably drunk'

'**But** **you liked it'**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

When Misato woke up, she found herself in back inside of her room tucked in her bed. She climbed out of bed and looked down she had on a big white t-shirt that wasn't hers.

'Whatever, but what happened last night?'

Misato couldn't remember anything except that she had one too many drinks and that she was very angry with Sasuke. Misato shook her head and stood up but fell back down again. Her head was killing her. She got up again but more slowly and made her way to the door. She looked at his bed and saw that he wasn't there.

'Good. My head hurts and I don't feel like hearing him talk!'

Misato found the kitchen filled with everyone in the house eating breakfast. She grabbed a bowl and a box of frosted flakes and sat on the counter. Everyone stared at her.

"What?"

"..."

"I'll get off the counter. Sorry."

"Um . . . " Sakura cleared her throat. "Misato your wearing Sasuke's shirt."

"What the FUCK!" Misato yelled and tore off the shirt and race back to the room. When she got back she had murder written on her face.

"Where is he!" she asked taking a seat on the counter.

" Um he left a while ago." said Sakura playing with her milk. "But I don't see why your angry didn't you mean to put it on?"

"No! What gave you that idea?"

"W-we heard noises from your room last night." Stammered Hinata.

"Oh so you think. No. You guys are so crazy. I wouldn't even hug that guy let alone have sex with him. No offense."

"Oh, sorry." Said Sakura and she poured into her bowl some cocoa puffs. "But why do you have his shirt?"

"I just woke up with it on."

Kiba let out a laugh. "Uchiha couldn't help himself. Gosh he has been acting strange lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one," said Naruto. " He doesn't say more than two words to anyone; not even us let alone argue. And two he doesn't care for any of the girls in his fan club. That means that he either finds you very attractive or he's very horny. Lets hope it's the first on because if I was him that's what I would think."

'Naruto thinks that I'm pretty!' Misato screamed in her head. 'Yes!'

Misato zapped back to earth when she heard the front door open. Sasuke walked into the room and fixed himself a bowl of Frosted Flakes and sat on the counter beside Misato. He felt eyes boring into his soul and looked up.

"What?"

"..."

"Fine I'll get off the counter."

"Um . . . Sasuke-" Started Ino but she was interrupted by an angry Misato.

"Sas-uke what did you do last night?" She asked almost sweetly because she had said Sas-uke instead of his real name.

"Nothing much."

"Oh, so molesting me in my sleep'Nothing much.' Huh?"

"What!" He said and dropping in the process his bowl of cereal.

"You heard me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Maybe because I woke up in your shirt!" She said holding up a now wrinkled shirt. "I through with this I have a headache anyway." And she started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sakura.

"To the hot spring."

"Wait for me I'll come with you." Said Sakura and she put here dishes into the sink.

"I'll come too." Said Ino.

"M-me too." Stuttered Hinata all the girls were at the door and staring at Tenten who was eating a Chewy and coughed at her.

"Oh. You mean me." she said and threw the rest of her granola bar away. When the girls had gone the guys started to ask Sasuke questions.

"Sasuke what was those noises from your room about?" Contorted Kiba.

"Why does she have your shirt?" Accused Shikamaru.

"Do you like her?" Asked Naruto.

"Hold it." Said Sasuke. "Let me start from the beginning."

He told the guys about what had happened last night and their mouths hung open, including Neji's. No one in that room had ever come that close to getting laid before so Sasuke was kinda a god at the moment.

"It kinda sounds like she was drunk." Said Naruto.

"I could tell." Answered Sasuke.

"So you took advantage of her?"

"No."

"Dude, do you know that she hates your living guts right now? If that had gone any farther, you would be dead right now."

"Anyway I probably only like her for a spur of the moment. The novelty will wear off soon."

" Whatever man."

Sasuke then got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Asked Kiba.

"The girls said they were going to hot springs. I'm going to peek."

Everyone got up and followed him out the door.

"You're sick man." Said Naruto and Sasuke smirked.

When the guys had found the girls' pool, they hid in the bushes.

"Hey Misato come on in, everyone else has been checked it's your turn!" Said Ino.

The boys made holes in bush so that they could see the girls and what they saw was Misato with a towel tightly wrapped around her and her hair cascading down her back. Her towel dropped and Sasuke did an inaudible gasp. Her chest was just the right size, two medium sized honey dew melons and her butt was just as round. She jumped into the hot water and made a splash. The girls laughed and when she came back up they splashed her.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed half laughing. Hinata then got out of the water to get some thing from her bag and Kiba started to drool. When she got back, she had on a pair of wired rim glasses and in her hand she had two more.

"Lets play doctor!"

"All right!" Yelled Ino. "Misato you're the patient Sakura is the Nurse, Hinata is the Doctor, and I'm the mom. OH and Tenten is ALSO a patient!"

The girls started to play doctor and Tenten was up first they did everything a doctor does normally and then they brought in Misato.

"Misato you're needed for surgery!" Sang Sakura. And Misato walked into the room.

"What's' wrong doctor?"

"We need to check if your boobs are real."

"Alright."

Sakura and Hinata came up and squeezed and she laughed. The girls then started to chase each other around the pool. Misato accidentally slipped on the water and fell face first into the bush. All of the guys poofed away and when the smoke clear she found herself in the hands of Sasuke.

He was under her and his hands were clutching her boobs. The other girls quickly came around this scene.

"Hey Misato are you al-" started Sakura but she stopped dead in the mist sentence when she saw Sasuke. Misato got off of him and walked away and the other girls quickly followed. Sasuke sat up straight and stared into his hands.

'Why is everything I do around her wrong?'

'**Because you like her'**

'shut up!'

'**Just stating the obvius'**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

After the incident at the pool Kakashi decided that they should call off the mission of getting along because it wasn't going anywhere. Actually it was getting worse.

_Flashback_

_It was Misato and Sasuke's turn to make dinner for everyone and it was a disaster in the kitchen._

"_Stop it! Your going to kill everyone!" Yelled an angry Misato taking the salt from Sasuke who was putting way too much salt on the food._

"_No, I'm not I like salt!" He yelled back._

"_Well I don't! And you don't put salt in a cake!"_

"_I don't like sweets!"_

"_Well I don't give two cents on what you like!"_

"_Oh so you don't care what I like?"_

"_No, I don't!"_

_Sasuke then cam_e _up behind and wrapped hi_s _arms around her and squeezed her boobs' one in each hand. She gasped and he whis_pered _into her ear._

"_Well I like you, and I like to do this." _

_And then he started to massage her chest. Mimi gasped at his touch. Sasuke took off her shirt and she moaned when he touched her chest again because there was no barrier now._

"_Tell me what do you hate?"_

"_I-I,"_

"_Yes?" He then started to kiss her neck. "Tell me."_

"_I hate,"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You." She said and he took his hands off of her._

"_Whatever. You know you liked it."_

_Mimi then took out a pan and knocked him unconscious with it. _

"_Dinner is ready!" _

_Everyone came into the kitchen to find Misato with only a bra on but no shirt on and an unconscious Sasuke sprawled on the floor._

"_What happened in here?" Asked Kiba walking over Sasuke._

"_Nothing I couldn't handle." She replied and poured hot water over Sasuke._

"_Why did you pour water on me?" _

"_Because you're an Asshole."_

_Then they started to argue again, everyone by now had learned to tune them out but that was hard now because Sasuke had grabbed Misato's butt when she was looking for her shirt. She then chased him around the house with a pan and locked him out of the room all night._

_End flashback_

Now everyone was at their own house in their own rooms and happy. Tonight Misato going toa street fair with the others.

'I'm going to completely ignore Sas-uke and try to have fun. I mean they must be tired of me arguing.'

'**Yeah! No more Sas-uke!'**

'Yes I'm going to focus my attention to Naruto!'

'**But doesn't he like Sakura?'**

'Yeah, well, I guess so.'

Misato sank onto her bed and looked at the time.

'Everyone is going to be here soon so I better get ready._'_

Misato walked into her closet and found a pale very light green sun dress with a pink flower on the top hem. She then put her hair into a ponytail and a ribbon that had the same flower as on the dress to tie it.

She decided not to put any make-upsince she was running latethe door bell rang and Misato ran to answer it. To her dismay it was Sasuke who was at the door. Sasuke did an inaudible gasp when he saw Misato.

"What are you doing here," She asked. "And where is everyone else?"

"There isn't anyone elseI'm here to apa-apa-apa, well I'm here to say sorry."

"Well I don't care you tricked me." And Misato started to close the door but he put his hand in the way.

"Would you have even opened the door if I did?" And Misato looked down.

"Well maybe, no."

"I'll make it up to you. I want to start on a clean slate. Please?"

"Fine."

Misato leaned down to get her shoes but Sasuke stopped her.

"You won't need shoes for where we're going."

Misato looked at him like he was crazy but complied. She stepped outside in her bare feet and felt the cool concret greet herSasuke covered her eyes and poofed them away. When he took his hands off, she found herself surrounded by white flowers.

At a better look she saw she was in a forest and there was a lake beside them.Now she could see why Sasuke said no shoes because they would hurt the flowers. Misato then bent down and picked one of the lovely jewels. Sasuke watched her as she picked the flower her movements were filled with a grace that he never noticed before. His eyes traveled up to her face and saw that she was crying.

'These were mothers' favorite flowers.'

_Flashback_

_Misato is five and playing in the back yard._

"_Misato, honey, come here for a quick second." Misato skipped to her mother._

"_Misato do you know why flowers come back after the winter?"_

"_No mommy."_

"_Well, they bring happiness to the world no matter how dreary it may be. Flowers are very loyal, they don't judge, and they listen to whatever you have to say. But that's not important maybe you may not understand this but flowers know more than we do, from hardships to love and back again." _

_Misato's mom then picked a white flower and put it into her daughter's hair._

"_Misato we may not be perfect, but that's what makes us unique. This flower is my favorite Mimi. I love this one because it makes me think about how special we are. Mimi don't ever forget this okay?"_

"_Yes Mommy!"_

"_I love you Misato."_

"_I love you Mommy."_

_End of flashback_

"Misato what's wrong?" Asked Sasuke bending down to comfort Misato. She quickly wiped awayher tears.

"Nothing. Thanks for brining me here Sasuke."

"No problem." Said Sasuke quickly recovering from use of his real name.

"No really it's a big thing. No ones ever done this for me before."

Sasuke was silent for a moment.

"Well I thought you would like it."

"I love it." Misato smiled. It was a genuine smile.

Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. At first Misato was at first shocked but then she melted into the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands around her waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth allowing entrance.

They started to fight over who would be the one to win but in the end Misato pulled away first. She looked worried to Sasuke.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry but I can't."

Misato then released herself from Sasuke's grip and ran away.She left Sasuke in the field of flowers dumbfounded and heartbroken.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

It was a very dull day free of mission, so as a last resort Misato was talking on the phone to a very annoyed Sakura.

"Come on Misato!"

"Why!"

"Because you bombarded yourself with missions ever since we left that house!"

It was true ever since she left Sasuke in the woods she had taken on a lot of missions so that she wouldn't see him.

_Flash back_

_Misato was walking down the street with a pile of groceries. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone causing her grocery bags to_.

"_I'm so sorry!" Misato said not looking up and bent down to pick up her stuff. _

_Today was also not a day to wear a skirt. Some pervert came up and lifted it up over her head_ _everyone saw it including the person she bumped into. Quickly Misato gathered up her things and was about to walk away when she saw who she bumped into. Sasuke. Misato's bags fell again and she didn't bother to pick them up again and poofed away._

_End of flashback_

"Misato! Misato are you still there?" asked Sakura

"Yeah." Answered Misato snapping out of her revives.

"Anyway, you have to come with us! We never get to see you!"

"I don't know."

"Pretty please with Ramen on top!" Came Naruto's voice.

"NARUTO! Get off the phone!" Sakura yelled, obviously she had two phones and Naruto had been eavesdropping.

"You can't make me Sakura!"

"You idiot! Get off!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto why are you on the phone?" Misato asked but they didn't hear her.

"Naruto get off of the phone NOW!"

"Awwww, but Sakura-chan."

"Now!"

They must have been in the same room because Misato could hear Sakura in the background.

"Please."

"No!"

"You're cute when you're angry."

Then she heard giggling and Sakura say 'stop that tickles!' Then Misato heard the phone drop to the floor.

'Maybe I should hang up.'

Then Misato heard Sakura on the phone again.

"See you at eight! Ha! Stop it!" And the line went dead.

Misato let out a sigh. She could remember the time Naruto had kissed Sakura.

_Flashback_

_Misato was on the training ground when she saw two figures by the bridge._

"_Hey Sakura,"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Where do you want to be twenty years from now?"_

"_Well I want to become a med-nin."_

"_I think you'll be a great one."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_Hey Naruto,"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Where do you want to be twenty years from now?"_

"_With you."_

_They had stopped _now.

"_Really?"_

"_Sakura, have I ever lied to you?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why do you ask me that?"_

"_Well I don't know, its just..."_

_Naruto leaned down and kissed Sakura. When he came back up, he smiled._

"_You talk too much."_

_Sakura_ _smiled back and kissed him back._

"_I love you too."_

_They both smiled at each other and walked back toward the village._

_end of flash back_

Misato let out a sigh and looked at the clock. 7:45. Why did Sakura tell her this on such short notice? Letting out another sigh Misato got dressed. When she got dressed, she was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She also put on a pair of black boots that came up to her knees. She put her hair up into a ponytail, yesterday she had put in black highlights. Around her neck she wore a black ribbon choker.(a/n: A lot of black eh?)

Taking a last look at herself in the mirror, she headed out the door. As she walked down the street she got a lot of cat calls and whistles but she ignored them. When she got to the place Sakura was talking about, she found out that it was a karioke bar. As soon as she walked through the door Ino and Sakura yelled hello.

"Wow! You look great!" Said Ino.

"But what is with all the black? A new thing maybe?" Asked Sakura and Misato just nodded. Then what caught her eyes was Sasuke staring at her and Kiba waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hey, Sasuke what in the world is you staring at?" Asked Naruto and Sasuke shook his head. Soon everyone had settled down and started talking. Misato then stopped listening to everything around her and started to daydream.

Sasuke couldn't stop staring at her. She definantely wasn't like other girls. She didn't fawn over him or ask him to have their babies. She always kept him guessing.

"Hey!" Yelled Naruto.

"What!" Said Sasuke angrily at the blonde.

"I dare you to get up there and sing!"

"No way!"

"Chicken!"

"Fine!" Said Sasuke to shut the blonde up.

Misato saw Sasuke going up to the stage and so did everyone else. The whole place got quiet when he whispered something to the D.J. and the D.J. nodded.

As Sasuke straightened out the mic., he music started to play and to everyone's surprise Sasuke could actually sing.

_**This is a story of a girl**_

_This is a story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world._

_And while she looks so sad in photographs,_

_i absolutely love her,_

_When she smiles!_

_how many days in a year,_

_she woke with hope but she only found tears!_

_And i can be so insistent,_

_Makin' a promise that's never for real,_

_as long as she stands there waitin,_

_wearin the holes in the soles of her shoes._

_How many days disappear,_

_When ya look in the mirror_ _say how do ya choose?_

_Ya clothes never wear as well the next day,_

_and ya hair never falls in quite the same way,_

_You never seem to run out of things to say!_

_This is a story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs ,_

_i absolutely love her,_

_when she smiles!_

_now how many lovers would stay,_

_Just to put up with this shit day after day?_

_How did we end up this way?_

_Watchin our mouths with the words that we say,_

_as long as we stand here waitin,_

_wearin the holes in the soles of our shoes._

_How do we get there today,_

_When ya walkin too far for the price of the shoes?_

_Ya clothes never wear as well the next day_

_and ya hair never falls in quite the same way,_

_But yo never seem to run outta things to say!_

_This is a story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!_

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there,_

_i absolutely love her,_

_When she smiles! _

_This is a story of a girl,_

_a pretty face she hid from the world,_

_and while she looks so sad and lonely there,_

_i absolutely love her!_

_This is a story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs,_

_i absolutely love her,_

_when she smiles!_

_WHEN SHE SMILES!_

When Sasuke got off the mic. everyone cheered, well everyone except Misato. She got out of her seat and made for the door but Sasuke met her half way there. She looked up into his eyes and they seemed to tell her everything. He cupped her face with his hands.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Sasuke whispered so no one unless they were right next to them could hear.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Everyone who cares for me dies or goes away."

"I won't ever leave you."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Misato lightly on the lips and she looked at him surprised. Misato soon got over her shock and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with more force. Soon they were making out and everyone cheered that's when they realized they weren't the only ones in the room and broke apart Misato smiling and Sasuke frowning but you could tell by his eyes that he was happy. Under the table Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and smiled at him. He just gave her look that said 'I had nothing to do with it.'

Everyone else at the table was so happy that Kiba proposed at toast.

" A toast to no more arguing, Sas-uke or Mimi, and no more chasing Sasuke around with a hot frying pan trying to kill him because he likes your ass!"

Everyone laughed even Sasuke


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: THERE WON'T BE A SEQUEL! I'M GOING UP TO TWENTY! **

Misato and Sasuke had been going out for a month now and everything was going fine. They still had the occasional argument but over stupid stuff.

_Flash back_

_It was Hinata's pool party and everyone was just starting to come in_._ Misato had not come in yet and Sasuke was worried and hoped that it didn't show too much on his face. When the porch door opened, he breathed easier when he saw Misato walk in with Tenten._

_What was strange through was that she had her towel wrapped around her for dear life. No one really noticed this and the party went smoothly until his curiosity got the best of him._

"_Mimi, why do you still have your towel around you?" He asked tapping her shoulder (a/n: He calls her Mimi like a pet name.)_

"_Curiosity killed the cat." She replied._

"_I guess I'll just have to die." _

_And he snatched her towel away to reveal a baby blue two piece with Hawaiian flowers. Misato jumped up and Sasuke started to run for his life. Misato magically found a frying pan and chased after him._

"_Come back Sas-uke I promise I won't kill you, you'll just be paralyzed from the neck down!" _

_Sasuke ran faster after that knowing that she only called him Sas-uke when she was angry. They came back to everyone with Sasuke having a big lump on his head but looking satisfied and Misato blushing. _

_End of flashback_

Misato sighs as she brushed her hair thinking of that memory. Today was her birthday but she didn't tell anyone though. She never did. She hadn't had a birthday since she was six. Misato looked down at her charm bracelet. Twelve charms. These were her personal gifts to herself ever since that day.

Now she was nineteen without one again. The only time that it had ever bothered her was when she was about to turn sixteen, that year all the girls in her class had magnificent sweet sixteen parties and hers, well lets just say it wasn't what she wanted.

_Flash back_

_Misato sat alone in her house looking gloomily out_ _the window. She spent another birthday alone. _

_Buying another charm for her bracelet just for the occasion. Looking down at her hand. Ten. Ten lonely years of no mother, no farther, no one. Surrounded by loneliness. At school she would always plaster a smile and act okay but the truth was, she wasn't. Why did everyone who got close to her go away? _

_Like with her best friend back when she was six. When she had showed her her farther's suicide note she stayed away from Misato like she had the plage. From that point on she never got close to anyone. She was popular, surrounded by acquaintes, always the first to be invited to parties, but she just wanted to be left alone._

_End of flash back_

Misato snapped out of her revives when there was a knock on her door. She wondered who it could be since she had no missions. When she opened the door there was Sasuke holding a black yorkiepuppy with a red bow around his neck. Misato smiled.

"How did you know what today was?"

"Everyone comes here with a file." He said. "Now will you let me in? I don't think that she is potty trained."

Misato laughed and pulled Sasuke by the shirt inside the house and kissed him. When they broke apart for air, Misato looked down at the dog and back up at Sasuke.

"What do we do with her?"

Sasuke found the bathroom and put the dog in there. When he got back, he picked Misato up bridal style to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n : Now this starts to get interesting. Please review! If I don't have at least fifty reviews i will delete this story and you won't know the end!!!

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning Misato felt the sun glare down on her face and she tightened her eyes shut. She grabbed more of the blankets but something didn't feel right. Misato opened her eyes and looked next to. The bed was empty.

"Was yesterday a dream?" She asked herself.

But no, the sheets wouldn't be like this if it was and she wouldn't be naked. On the pillow next to her something glinted in the sun. It was Sasuke's head band. Misato was furious and sad at the same time. She felt used.

"He got what he wanted." She whispered and hugged her knees closer to her body.

She didn't know how long she sat there until there was a knock on the front door. She ignored it. They knocked again and again until they broke down the front door and marched to her room. When they opened her door, she didn't even look up.

"Misato!" Came a high-pitched gasp.

The person ran over and wrapped their arms around her.

"Misato, it's me, Sakura. Are you okay? Naruto saw Sasuke earlier and he looked sad. I thought you might know some thing-" Sakura ranted. "Misato, are you listening to me?"

After a long pause Misato spoke in barely a whisper.

"What did you say?"

Misato spoke barely any louder.

"I can't hear you."

"He got what he wanted and i gave it to him."

Sakura sat there next to her so quiet. Not knowing what to say.

Misato looked up and stared at Sakura with red, tear stained eyes.

"I was so stupid! I should have known that no one wanted me. I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not."

Misato buried her head in the blankets. She could still smell him. Salty tears sprang up into her eyes. And she said something Sakura couldn't hear.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I thought he loved me."

Sakura put her hand on Misato's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I feel sick." Misato said turning pale.

"Well your heart will recover-"

"No," Misato interrupted her. "I really do feel sick."

Misato ran to the bathroom letting the dog out and bent over the toilet throwing up.

"Misato . . . "Whispered Sakura.

Misato threw up again and Sakura moved her long blonde hair out of the way of the bile.

"Just let it out Misato."

Misato started to cry like she was a child. She couldn't help it.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke woke up around six in the morning with Misato next to him. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and she was curled up next to him, her head lying on his chest. Trying not to wake her he got out of bed.

He started to look around the room for his clothes, every now and then he would take a look at the sleeping Misato. When he was done, he stood over the bed and watched as her slept. She turned over onto her back, one arm over her chest and the other with s fist full of sheets.

Her golden hair spread out over her pillow. He took the single lock of her black highlight and twirled it around his finger and let it fall. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, and for a split second he wanted to crawl back into that bed and not leave her. But no, he had to go.

He had to kill his brother like he promised himself. He saw her stir a little.

"Sasuke." She whispered in her sleep.

He thought she had woke but no she was only dreaming. She looked like an angel. She was his angel. He caressed her cheek taking in one last look. Sasuke took off his headband and laid it on the pillow next to her.

Reluctantly he left her, not knowing how hurt she would be when she woke up later. When he had gotten to the gates of Kohanna he looked back.

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: I'm going to run a vote on baby names! Here are your choices! I will also run a vote on whether it should be a boy or a girl! **

**AyaOmi**

**MayChase**

**AsukaShingi**

**Tohru**

**Kimiko**

**Chapter 12**

Sasuke had been gone for almost a month and Misato wasn't holding up well. In fact she was acting kind of strange. She was throwing up constantly, always feeling dizzy, and having strange cravings for macaroni and pickles.

Sakura was starting to get worried. What could be wrong with her? Finally she dragged Misato down to the hospital against her will.

"There is nothing wrong with me Sakura!" Yelled an angry Misato.

"Yes there is! No one eats macaroni and pickles!"

"Well I do!"

They were now at the front desk and Misato was fuming!

"What do you need?" The nurse asked.

"Nothing!" Shouted Misato.

"Yes, we need to have her checked out." Retorted Sakura getting in front of Misato.

"Well what's wrong?"

Knowing that she couldn't win against Sakura, she answered the lady.

"Well I throw up a lot, I have weird cravings, and I feel dizzy half the time."

"I think I know the problem, just to be safe, take this to the restroom."

The nurse handed her a small cup and directed her to the bathroom. Misato hurriedly went there. The faster she got this done, the faster she could leave. She was going to so get Sakura back for making her go through all this for nothing!

When she got back out, she handed the nurse the cup and she told them to wait in room 201. Misato messed with her fingers the whole time and Sakura just ranted on about something but she wasn't listening. The nurse came to the room with a clipboard and a smile.

"Congrats! You're now about to be a mother!"

Misato was in shock. She only did it once and this happens! Sakura was just as shocked as she was, but she could see the worry in her eyes.

"Well according to this, the farther is Uchiha, Sasuke but he's been named A Missing Nin. Would you like us to try and send something to him, even though it might not get into the right hands?"

"No." Answered Misato.

"Why? The child needs a farther! At least tell him!" Pleaded the nurse.

Misato headed for the door and when she had her hand on the door she answered the nurse.

"He doesn't care about me, so why would he care about **my** child? Besides, I never really had a farther so it won't make much of a difference."

Misato walked out of the hospital in a daze. On the way to her house she saw Tenten and Hinata eating in the Ramen shop**(a/n: I can't remember the name!)** The spotted her and waved hello running out of the restaurant.

"So, what happened at the hospital?" Asked Tenten.

"I'm pregnant."

"W-wow! That's great Misato!" Stammered

"I know! Maybe if Sasuke knows about this he'll come back!" Said an excited Tenten but Misato shook her head.

"W-w-what's wrong?" Asked Hinata and Misato shook her head again.

"I feel sick." She whispered and fainted. The last thing she heard we're the screams of people around her.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Sasuke was looking around at his surroundings. He was finally in his brother's secret base. All he had to do now was to blend in and gain his trust. Then he would deliver the final blow.

He put his hand to his forehead but it didn't meet metal and cloth, it met skin and his sweat. It brought him back to the thought of Misato. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile, her laugh, when she cried.

He let out a sigh. Every day the picture of her would fade away. He didn't want to leave her but this was more important right? She would move on right? He felt a sharp pain in his heart telling him other wise.

"Aw now my dear brother, what troubles thee?"

Sasuke felt a chill go up and down her spine. He had no idea his brother knew that he was here. Sasuke stood up to face his brother.

"No nothing is wrong."

"Then what orth thou doing here?"

"I want to join." He was starting to get annoyed with his brother talking like a poet.

"What plite brings thee?"

"I want to be stronger."

His brother smiled and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Thou have cometh to the right place."

And they poofed away in smoke.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Everyone the names are actually these, my computer messed it up.**

**May,**

**Chase,**

**Omi,**

**Aku,**

**Kimiko,**

**Hikari,**

**Aya**

**Also, remember to vote! I don't normally write authors' notes so be sure to! The polls will close on December the 11th my 14th birthday! That day I will have three super long chapters for ya so SAYONARA!!!! AND BRING ME REVIEWS AS PRESENTS!!**

**Chapter 13**

Misato woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling.

"Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular.

"You're at the hospital." Came a male voice.

Misato sat up in the bed trying to find the source of the voice.

"Lie back down Misato." Said the voice. The person who was speaking stepped out of the shadows and put a hand on her shoulder urging her to lie back down. It was Naruto.

"Why am I here?"

"You were sick and feel out in the middle of the sidewalk."

"How long have I been here?"

"Almost a month."

"A MONTH! Why?" She asked trying to get up.

"You suffered a very severe concussion from that fall. You were also in a minor coma. They think the cause is depression. Lay back down." And he pushed her back down onto the bed.

Then a very bad thought came into her head.

"The baby!"

"Don't worry it's fine. We had Hinata take a look at it. It's just fine."

Misato let out a sigh of relief. Her baby was safe! She wouldn't let anything, anything! Harm her child!

"When will I be able to leave?"

"In about a week probably you were just in a coma."

Misato laid back down on the bed. Why did stuff like this have to happen to her? Yeah she was happy that she was going to have a baby, but this was something she could do without.

For one thing she was worried about how she would take care of the baby. She wasn't poor but she wasn't rich either. Naruto could see the worry and frustration in her eyes.

"Misato . . . " he started.

"Hm?" She looked up and saw Naruto smiling down on her.

"Don't worry Misato, we'll help you with the baby! That Jackass will regret that he left someone who cared so much for him! And anyway, we're all you'll ever need!"

Naruto started to laugh. Misato knew that he meant well but she wasn't quite over Sasuke. But she had to get over it. She had to be strong! She had to provide for her child! With or without Sasuke.

Misato smiled back at Naruto and he stopped laughing when a knock came to the door. In walked a nurse. She looked sort of worried.

"Um, Mister Uzumaki..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of my friend."

The nurse took a deep breath trying to figure out if she should say it or not.

"It's about Sasuke Uchiha..."

Misato took in a sharp intake of breath.

"And?"

The nurse knew this was a lost cause and gave in.

"Sir, we have found out that Mister Uchiha has joined forces with his brother. His brother is said to have ties to the Sound Village. There are said to be plans to join forces with them and take down our village. With two sharigans, inside info on our village, and Orochimaru they may be unstoppable!"

"So?" Asked Naruto.

"So what?" The nurse said looking very perplex.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Tsunde wanted me to tell you that you have a retrieval mission to get Sasuke back. This is an 'S' Ranked Mission so be careful."

"When do I leave?"

"In thirty minutes."

Naruto looked back at the bed to find a teary Misato messing with her blankets. Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. He felt sorry for her. She was beautiful with a strong mind and she was crumbling before his eyes. He wanted to punch Sasuke, to knock some sense into him. How could he have left her like this?

Misato, in his eyes, was like Sakura; strong willed and powerful. Ready to do anything. Yet had to be handled carefully or would shatter into a million pieces. But pieces could be put back together right? But Misato was shattered so much that you would never be able to make her whole again.

He took one more look at her before turning back to the nurse.

"Alright. Tell Tsunde that I'll be ready in twenty."

The nurse nodded and walked out the door. Naruto then turned to Misato and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with red eyes. Trying to brush away the tears with her other hand.

"I'm going to bring Sasuke back for you. Okay?"

Misato smiled at him.

"No need Naruto. I don't need him. I can make it just fine without him."

"But what about the baby?"

"I keep telling everyone. I can make on my own just fine. I have all these years haven't I so why should now be different?"

Naruto just nodded his head and went toward the door. He almost had his hand on the door when Misato spoke up. He didn't turn around to look at her but he knew she had a frown on.

"Naruto, don't tell him about the baby. It would just be awful if he came back out of pity."

Naruto just nodded and walked out of the door. In his mind he knew that Sasuke should know about the baby wether or not it was for pity. At least he would be back. But he would respect Misato's wishes no matter how much he disagreed with them.

Before long he was back at his house and Sakura was humming doing the dishes. He felt a surge of love for her as she pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. He would never leave her, he would love her until the day he died. He wouldn't break her.

Sakura smiled when he walked through the door. She dropped the dish she was drying and ran over to hug him. He didn't want to go on this mission, to leave his happiness behind and maybe never be able to return. He wanted to stay in her embrace as long as he could.

**SASUKE'S POV**

He had started his training with his brother a little while after he came to his hide out. He went over the plan in his head. He would gain his brother's trust and then take him out. Yes! This plan would work, and then he would be back with Misato. Her face in his memory was starting to fade every day. Maybe it wasn't true love.


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke was at a bar with his brother and some of the other fighters from his brother's hide out. It was boring and his brother was getting drunk. Soon the door to the bar opened up to reveal none other than Orochimaru. Sasuke felt the urge to hit him but kept his cool. Orochimaru came right up to his brother and whispered something into his ear.

His brother smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke's jaw dropped into the earth's core. The other people around him acted as if this was protocol. He picked his mouth up and tried to act natural but that was hard. Finding out your brother was gay is even harder! He then heard his name being called by his brother so he walked towards him slowly.

"Sasuke here has girl problems." Said his brother dropping the poetic act.

"Really? Who is she?" Asked the snake.

"I don't have girl problems." Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh then why in your sleep you moan her name? What was it . . . Oh yes, 'Misato, Misato'" his brother said and Orochimaru smirked.

"So Sasuke, what does this Misato look like?" Asked the smirking snake.

"Yes do it in poetic form!" Said his brother taking another swing and Sasuke let out an irritated sigh.

"If sunbeams were hair,

than her hair is made of the sun.

Only a lock of night ties my angel to this world.

If roses were lips,

they are just as soft.

With the smell of spring,

and a spring in her step.

With breast justly dun,

and with eyes like pieces of sky,

the heart beats dearly to see her one more time."

"Bravo!" Clapped Orochimaru when he finished. "It really didn't rhyme but Brava!"

His brother nodded his head in thought.

"If this girl is such a princess, why did you leave or is it the other way around?" Asked his brother.

Now that Sasuke thought about it, when he had left he wanted to kill his brother, but now it seemed stupid. He and his brother were close, not like before his family died, but close enough. There was no conspiracy to destroy Konoha and his brother seemed happy. Why did he leave?

"Did she leave you Sasuke?" Questioned Orochimaru and Sasuke shook his head. "Then what?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and started to where he and Misato first met on the bridge, to the time he left her that morning.

Some parts the ninjas laughed at and some they frowned at. When he got to the last part his brother wore a frown.

"Why did you do that to her?" He asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"Do you know how used that girl must feel right now? Your telling me that after you screwed her brains out you left her? No note? Nothing? I wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to you again, much less kill you."

Sasuke thought for a moment, maybe he was wrong to leave her like that. He wondered what she was doing now. He hoped that she was okay. What would it be like if he came back and she wouldn't speak to him? Misato did have a bit of a temper.

_Flash back_

_Sasuke looking for Misato when he came back from the hokage's office for his mission. He got to her house to find that she wasn't there. After a couple of minutes he was hungry so he turned on her stove to make some rice. _

_He left the stove on too long and the rice was on fire. Misato came to a house full of smoke, ash, and the smell of burnt rice. She magically found a pan, he had no idea how she kept on finding these, and chased him around the house string swear words._

_end of flash back_

Sasuke smiled at that memory she didn't speak to him for a week. In the end he got cooking lessons from her and a couple of kisses. The two ninjas saw the smile on his face and knew that he was reminiscing.

"Sasuke why don't you go back to her. You have nothing to gain here and everything there." Orochimaru said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"But what if it all turns out wrong?" Sasuke asked

"She liked you the first time what makes you think she still doesn't?"

Sasuke thought about it for a while and stood up to leave. No one stopped him when he walked out of that doorHe was in the forest now and someone ambushed him. He was lying with a face full of grass in an uncomfortable position. He turned over to see Naruto on top of him.

"Time to come home, teme!" He shouted.

Sasuke pushed him off and glared.

"I'm on my way there."

Without a word the two ninjas went back to Konoha.


	15. Chapter 15

Now Misato is eight months and a half pregnant and well on her way. She hated going shopping now, which was something she used to love, because everyone would stare at her wondering how such a young girl got that way. Somehow word had got out the Sasuke was the farther even though she her friends swore not to tell anyone. It must have been that damn nurse!

There were so many rumors going around on how it happened. Some say that Sasuke had rapped her( the counselors that Tsunde made her go to after her coma), some said that she threw herself at him, tied him to a chair and threatened to kill him if he didn't (the crazy fangirls that were still hooked on Sasuke), and some didn't believe it was Sasuke.

Misato let out a low sigh and put a hand to her belly. She was becoming more and more worried about her child. If there were rumors now how, would it be when the baby was born? When it went to school? When it grew up?

Hinata was the only one who knew how the baby would look when it came out. She had asked Misato several times when she saw if she would like to know. But Misato always shook her head. She wanted it to be a surprise.

They still hadn't been any word on Naruto or Sasuke. Naruto had been gone for a month. It was especially hard on Sakura who grew up with both of them and loved them both dearly (Naruto the most.). Misato walked to the fridge to find a snack. She got out some vanilla ice cream and peanut butter and sat on the couch.

She flipped on the T.V. and finished watching Titanic. She had seen this movie so many times and never tired of it. Just about when Jack is about to sink to an icy grave in the Atlantic there is a knock on the door. Misato growled and put the movie on pause. Her favorite part was on! She walked up to the door and swung it open

"What!" She mumbled but then she did a double take. It was----


	16. Chapter 16

Misato fainted when Naruto came back and told her the news. Sasuke was back and speaking to the Hokage right now! The last thing she remembers is hearing the sirens of an ambulance when everything went black.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Sasuke ran all the way to Misato's house. The Hokage had let him off with just village arrest, she said he had better things to do. When got to the front yard it seemed as though everything was playing in slow motion.

There was an ambulance in front of her house and there was also a crowd of nosey people. They all glared at him when he past to get a better look. He saw them put her on a stretcher and load her into the car. She wasn't moving.

He looked around for Sakura and there she was directing everyone to go away.

"Sakura what's going on?"

Sakura sent him a glare that said butt out but she didn't answer him.

"Sakura what is wrong with Misato?"

She still wouldn't answer him. Naruto came at that exact moment.

"Sasuke she's fainted."

"So Hinata faints a lot but ya'll never send an ambulance for her."

"No Sasuke it's more serious than that. In her condition."

"What condition?"

Naruto knew Misato did not want them to say anything but he had to. He couldn't have Sasuke like this! He needed to know! Naruto took in a deep breath and spit it out.

"Sasuke. She's pregnant."

"What?"

"She's pregnant and the baby is going to be born premature."

"What? Why? What is going on?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and shook him.

"Sasuke, Misato is pregnant and you're the farther!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura to see if what they were telling him was true, and she looked away.

"Come on Naruto, we have to get to the hospital." She said and tugged at his arm.

Naruto walked away with her leaving him with his thoughts. Misato couldn't be pregnant. Could she? It was only once, and if he had known he would have been home much sooner! How could she keep something like that from him?

When he got to the hospital, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji were already there. Kiba and Shikamaru must of had missions. As he walked through the door, everyone glared at him. He didn't know how long he had been in that lobby before a frantic nurse came up to Sakura and whispered something to her.

Sakura's eyes widened and she hurried away with the nurse. Now Sasuke was getting worried. He could tell by the looks on everyone faces that they felt the same. Sakura came back two hours later with news. Sasuke didn't want to crowd near like everyone else so he stayed back.

Sakura motioned for him to come closer so he did. She was smiling now, which was a serious change from earlier.

"Sasuke, Misato had twins! A boy and a girl!" Sasuke's eyes widen just like everyone's did when they heard it.

"They both should inherit sharigans in a few months, but there is a problem. They were born under weight, being premature, and well if they don't pick up weight fast. They could die. And Misato is in no better condition. We had to do a 'C' section on her to get them out."

The last two sentences hit him like a ton of bricks on his chest. His kids would die? Misato wasn't in any better condition than they were. Man what did Kami have in store for him now? How was Misato taking this? He had to see her.

He walked past Sakura, not even asking for the room, ran down the corridor to find Misato. He could hear people in the back ground to stop but he didn't. He had to find her!!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: this chappie means a lot to me. It took me a while to put in the right words but I got it done.**

Sasuke finally gave up trying to find Misato without directions. It was pointless since the hospital was like a giant maze. He looked around for someone too busy with their work to notice him.

'I hope they know where she is.' Sasuke thought to himself.

'**Of course they will! This is an Uchiha heir.'** Said his inner self

'They! She had two.'

'**Whatever! You left her, remember! She might not even let you near them' **

Sasuke was about to make a remark when he saw a lady with a tower of clean bed sheets. Perfect! She wouldn't be able to see him. He cleared his throat and confronted her.

"What room is Misato Tamahashi in?"

'**How polite'**

"Why do you need to know?" She said snidely.

"I just do."

"Unless your Tsunde or on of the nurses for her room we can't have you there. They aren't in stable condition."

"I need to get in."

"Sorry."

Sasuke took a deep breath. This was going in circles!

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I need to get in there!"

The nurse dropped the sheets she was holding and stared up at him. She looked him dead in the eye trying to see if he was telling the truth. Sasuke was getting irritated. He turned on his sharingan and the nurse coward under the gaze of those red eyes.

"Room two hundred." She said and picked up the sheets so she wouldn't have to look into those eyes.

Sasuke quickly found the room, but it had two guards at the door. Well they were heirs to the Uchiha clan so they had to be protected. But would they let him in? He had to try. He walked right up to the guards and they didn't block his entry which was strange.

He opened the door to find Misato with her back to the door sitting down. In front of her were two glass cases with cords going in and out and on the floor. He was about to walk up to her when he heard something. She was singing. He stopped to listen.

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,**_

_**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,**_

_**May you never take one single breath for granted,**_

_**GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed.**_

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,**_

_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,**_

_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**_

_**I hope you dance. . . . **_

_**I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,**_

_**Never settle for the path of least resistance.**_

_**Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking,**_

_**Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making,**_

_**Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,**_

_**When you come close to selling out reconsider,**_

_**Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**_

_**I hope you dance. . . .**_

_**I hope you dance.**_

_**Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,**_

_**Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where,**_

_**Those years have gone.**_

_**I hope you still feel small when stand beside the ocean,**_

_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,**_

_**Promise that you'll faith a fighting chance,**_

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**_

_**Dance. . . . I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you dance. . . .**_

_**I hope you dance.**_

Sasuke was shocked. Was this how she felt when he left or was this something else?

"Sasuke, I know you're here."

Sasuke jumped he had forgotten to cover his chakra! She turned around to face him. She wasn't frowning but she wasn't smiling either. He saw how much being pregnant changed her. She wasn't fat but her chest had gotten larger. Much larger. He quickly shook his head as a perverted thought came into his head.

"What do you want?"

"You knew I was coming?"

"Sort of. Sakura told me earlier. Kakashi and Anko are outside the door too."

"Oh."

"Now what do you want?"

Sasuke could tell that she was getting irritated with him. He took a deep breath and his mind went blank.

"I want to say that I'm sorry."

Misato was now smiling but it wasn't the one he expected.

"Sorry! You're sorry? Is that all you can say to me? I don't want an apology, I want an explanation. Why did you leave? Am I really that awful to be around? At least you didn't kill yourself."

"I can explain." Sasuke started but Misato cut him off.

"No, I don't want an explanation! I made a mistake trying to love and I ended up broken. I don't want this."

"But I do."

"You know when I first met you I didn't like you, then I did. Why? I don't know. I thought you felt the same way for me but I was wrong. I feel so stupid."

Sasuke punched the cabinet and Misato winced.

"Dammit Misato why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I don't want 'Sorry!' You can go and find some other whore to fuck! I don't need this and I don't want this!"

"But I want this!"

"I don't care what the hell you want! Heck I don't even care what I want! I wanted love and see where it got me? It left me feeling like shit!"

Misato had her back to him now and silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. Sasuke didn't know that it had hurt so much. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. She tensed up but she didn't push him away.

"Please, Misato, listen to me."

She stood there silent with her arms limp by her side.

"I know why I left, to destroy my brother but now that I look back, I don't want to. I left you and I regret that. Please don't close your heart to me."

She was still silent. Sasuke turned her around and she looked to the ground so that her bangs covered her eyes. He lifted her chin so that she was looking up at him. He felt lost in those eyes but they showed nothing but pain and sadness.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. They were soft he had forgotten what they felt like, but she didn't return the kiss. He cupped her face with his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Misato, I love you. Please don't do this to me."

Misato put her hands on his and pulled them down.

"I can't."

Those words felt like a weight on his heart. He buried his face into her shoulder. Silent tears rolled down his face and soaked her clothes. Misato didn't know what to do. At first she just stood there and let him cry but then she ran her fingers through his hair. She still loved him but she didn't want to hurt again.

She glanced over at the two glass cases where her babies were. She saw movement. Soon the baby started to cry and so did the other one.

"Look." She whispered into Sasuke's ear and pointed to the babies. "They're moving."


End file.
